


Dead weight

by miloserdie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, ангст, инцест - дело семейное (с), пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: Что-то, что не давало ему покоя, все время мелькая на периферии сознания, будто засевшая в пальце заноза, наконец явилось ему во всей ослепительно жалкой ясности. Ему не хватало Данте.





	Dead weight

_Sorry about the blood in your mouth,_  
I wish it was mine  
  
\--  
  
  
Когда все закончилось, когда проклятый ложный Спаситель рухнул на город и Орден разбежался, будто стая крыс, Неро думал, что он решил все, что мог, сделал все, что нужно. Теперь уж он знал, что делать, если что-то случится. Думал, что все проблемы позади.   
Как оказалось, его самая большая проблема засела у него в башке.   
Первые пару недель он прожил в чистой эйфории. Сила была с ним, Кирие была с ним, город был спасен.   
После месяца стал чувствовать, будто что-то не так. Будто не хватает части в головоломке – хотя все шло, как нужно.  
Спустя полгода он едва не споткнулся, когда заметил мелькнувший в толпе красный плащ.  
Рука запульсировала – давно такого не случалось. Неро натянул рукав пониже и свернул в ближайший переулок, прислонился к холодной стене затылком и, наконец, выдохнул.   
Что-то, что не давало ему покоя, все время мелькая на периферии сознания, будто засевшая в пальце заноза, наконец явилось ему во всей ослепительно жалкой ясности.   
Ему не хватало Данте.   
Неро едва не застонал от разочарования и с силой потер глаза ладонями.   
\- Какого черта, - выдохнул он.  
Он надавил ладонями на глаза сильнее, так, что под веками разошлись огненные круги, будто пытался стереть из головы услужливо предоставленные памятью образы, в мельчайших деталях.  
Слипшиеся от крови красными сосульками белые волосы. Самодовольная ухмылка. Запах кожи, озона и пороха. Саднящая прокушенная губа. Красные следы от чужих пальцев на шее.   
Неро бессильно сполз спиной по стене, уперся руками в колени.  
Недостающий кусочек мозаики встал на свое место – только вот все остальное вокруг, все то, что Неро так тщательно выстраивал, как свою новую жизнь, рассыпалось бесполезными фрагментами.  
  
\-----  
  
\- Кошмарная стрижка.   
Неро стоял, будто приросши к полу. Чужое присутствие в доме он засек сразу и был готов ко всему –  _кроме этого_.   
\- Что? – тупо переспросил он, переваривая информацию.  
\- Смотри, нас здесь двое. Одного из нас походу обкорнал слепой. И очевидно это не я. Ну, догадался о чем я, малыш?  
\- Не смей меня так называть, - на автомате огрызнулся Неро, по старой привычке.  
\- Кто мне запретит? Ты, жертва Эдварда Руки-ножницы?   
\- Какого. Хера. – наконец собравшись, отчеканил Неро.   
\- Ты ожидал какой-то другой реакции? Ты в зеркало смотрелся?  
\- Ты исчез. Почти на год. Без единого слова. И теперь ты объявляешься у меня дома и несешь какую-то чушь про стрижку? – все больше распаляясь, Неро повысил голос. – Так что я спрошу еще раз –  _какого хера_ , Данте?   
Выглядел он просто кошмарно, будто его протащили сквозь ад и обратно. Хотя, учитывая сколько его не было, скорее всего так и произошло.  
\- Я смотрю ты наконец стал взрослеть, малыш, - ухмыльнулся Данте. – Ты уже два раза сказал хер и даже не покраснел.   
\- Пошел ты.  
\- Пошел я, - согласился Данте, соскакивая со стола, где он чуть ли не разлегся. – Был рад повидаться, малыш.  
Неро стоял, озадаченный. Он столько раз думал о том, что они встретятся, о том, как они встретятся: что он скажет, как себя поведет. Что делать, когда Данте потянется к нему – а он бы потянулся, Неро был уверен.   
Он рассмотрел и обдумал кучу вариантов. Но пара холодных фраз определенно не была одним из них.   
Данте поднял руку на прощание, даже не глядя в сторону Неро, и этого он уже не смог вынести.   
Он рванул Данте за рукав, разворачивая и почти притягивая к себе, перехватил засветившейся рукой ткань на груди так, что между ними осталось едва ли с ладонь пространства.   
\- Это все? – стараясь звучать как можно спокойнее, хотя голос его предательски выдавал, спросил Неро.  
\- Ты мне скажи, - пожал плечами Данте.   
Данте стоял близко, слишком близко. Так, что Неро смог достаточно рассмотреть запавшие глаза, сетку морщинок, нездоровую бледность, несколько свежих шрамов, пока еще не полностью подживших – неужели дела у Данте шли так плохо, что он даже регенерацию не мог запустить в полную силу?   
Неро сглотнул внезапно постную слюну. Взгляд предательски соскользнул с чужих глаз на губы, на какую-то секунду, но видно было, что Данте заметил – уголки его рта чуть приподнялись в ухмылке.   
Куча вопросов вертелась в голове, но Неро не мог найти сил открыть рот и задать хоть один из них. Где ты был? Ты в порядке? Почему ты не выходил на связь? Почему ты меня оставил? Что это было? Что это все значило?   
\- Неро? – хлопнула входная дверь и с нижнего этажа раздался голос Кирие. – Ты дома?  
Напряжение между ними лопнуло, как натянутая струна. Данте резко отодвинулся от него, может даже слишком поспешно и взялся за дверную ручку.  
\- Рад был повидаться, малыш, - бросил он через плечо.  
Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Неро тяжело оперся на стену, чувствуя себя так, будто у него из тела разом вынули все кости.  
  
\------  
  
\- Ты давно понял, кто он?  
\- Почти сразу же.  
\- По Ямато?  
\- Скорее по тому, что он такой же невыносимый засранец, который делает вид, что все знает.  
Верджил даже бровью не повел.   
\- Но ты не волнуйся. Я его всему обучил.  
Глаза Верджила стали внезапно очень холодными.   
\- Ты о чем? – на удивление сдержанно спросил он.  
\- А ты о чем? – ухмыльнулся в ответ Данте.  
  
\-----  
  
\- У тебя крыша поехала, - авторитетно заявила Нико. – А уж я в этом кое-чего смыслю.  
Она закурила, и в обычной ситуации Неро в ту же секунду открыл бы окно. Сейчас он так и остался сидеть, внимательно рассматривая носки своих сапог, задранных на приборную панель.  
\- Неро, ты меня уже начинаешь пугать, - сказала Нико, перекидывая сигарету в другой угол рта и перегнувшись через него, чтобы самой открыть окно.   
Радио ожило, сообщением об атаке демона и координатами вызова. Быстро совместив адрес с картой, Нико откинулась на сиденье:  
\- Данте возьмет.  
\- Перехвати.  
\- Ему ближе, чем нам отсюда пилить.  
\- Перехвати вызов, - упрямо повторил Неро.   
\- Но нам ехать отсюда почти час.  
Неро повернулся к ней, нахмурившись, но пока он успел хоть что-то сказать, Нико недовольно фыркнула и повернула ключ зажигания.  
\- Мы возьмем, - коротко отрапортовала она в рацию и втопила педаль газа в пол.   
  
На месте здание, заросшее мерзкого вида мясными наростами, припадочно пульсировало. Изнутри слышался рев и выстрелы.  
Нико обернулась к Неро, сложив руки на груди, олицетворяя фразу «я же говорила».   
\- Извини! – на бегу крикнул Неро, выскакивая из тачки.  
Внутри Данте почти заканчивал. Он всадил в демона обойму и перепрыгнул в укрытие, перезарядиться, когда Неро вышиб ногой двери и тварь повернулась к нему, открыв пасть и зарычав.  
Неро выстрелил шесть раз, полный барабан, прямо в глотку демону, туда, где разгоралось огненное зарево. Мерзкий звук рвущейся мясной мембраны – и тварь тяжело завалилась на бок, подняв тучу пыли. Из-под туши начала растекаться кровавая лужа – кислота, видимо, учитывая, как зашипели под ней деревянные доски пыли.   
\- Ты закончил? – спросил опасно спокойный голос у него за спиной.   
Неро повернулся медленно – он прекрасно знал, что Данте был зол.  _Очень_  зол. Прикончить чужую добычу – оскорбление для охотника. Зная Данте – смертельное оскорбление.  
\- Это мой квартал.  
\- Нико сказала, что мы взяли вызов.   
\- Мне все равно, кто что сказал. Это мой квартал и это была моя тварь.   
\- Мы вроде напарники по агентству. И потом, я тебе можно сказать жизнь спас.  
\- Неро, - предостерегающе сказал Данте. – Единственная причина, по которой я не переломаю тебе сейчас руки, это то, что знаю тебя достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что это представление ты устроил по какой-то причине. Так что сейчас соберись и коротко объясни, по какой. Терпение у меня на исходе.   
\- С каких пор тебе нужно объяснение, чтобы вмешиваться в чужую жизнь?  
\- Ты подраться хочешь? – устало и почти разочарованно переспросил Данте. – Я думал, ты достаточно пропахал носом землю.  
Неро ударил первым – ударил бы, если бы Данте не отклонился буквально на пару миллиметров и перехватил его руку. Он замахнулся другой, и Данте ударил в ответ. Неро размахнулся головой и впечатался лбом в чужое лицо – из носа потекла щекотная струйка крови, у Данте лопнула губа, залив красным подбородок.   
Он так и не понял, кто сделал первое движение, но на данный момент это было последней интересующей его вещью.  
Рот у Данте был горячий и влажный от крови – чья она была, его? Или Неро? Железистый привкус оставался на языке. Данте зарылся ладонью в его волосы, оттягивая голову назад и углубляя поцелуй, и Неро отчаянно ухватился рукой за чужой затылок.   
Закончилось все так же стремительно, как и началось, и они буквально отскочили друг от друга, тяжело переводя дыхание. Неро ошалело вытер губы обратной стороной ладони, растирая чужую кровь потеком по щеке. Данте – скорее машинально, чем осознанно – провел большим пальцем вдоль кровавого следа, вытирая пятно, но тут же одернул себя, отступил на шаг назад.   
Между ними повисло тяжелое молчание.   
\- Нам надо поговорить, - наконец, нарушил его Неро.   
\- Думаю, достаточно уже сказано, - покачал головой Данте.  
  
\-----  
  
\- Ты не в обиде?  
Верджил удивленно приподнял брови.  
\- На что?  
\- Ну, на то, что я не искал тебя.  
Он не удостоил это ответом.   
\- Значит, в обиде.  
\- Значит, мозгов у тебя с нашей последней встречи не прибавилось. Неудивительно.  
\- Вы с ним все таки похожи.   
Пауза затягивалась, пока Верджил, наконец, не прервал ее:  
\- Вы с ним тоже.  
  
\-----  
  
Он стоял под дверью достаточно долго, чтобы уже плюнуть на свою затею и уйти, и чтобы передумать и вернуться обратно. Начинало темнеть. Вокруг неоновой вывески Devil May Cry вился мотылек и Неро смотрел на него, не в силах оторваться. Когда вывеска коротнула, спалив насекомое, он постучал в двери.   
\- Открыто, - отозвался изнутри голос Данте.   
Неро еще немного помедлил и открыл дверь.  
\- Я думал, ты до завтра собрался там стоять, - сообщил ему Данте, закидывая ноги на стол.   
Он не удосужился ответить. Неро подошел к столу и, оперся на руки, нависая над обманчиво расслабленным Данте.   
\- Нам нужно поговорить, - сообщил он.   
\- О чем?  
Неро на секунду прикрыл глаза, переводя дыхание.  
\- О том, что, черт побери, происходит.   
\- Я думал, мы обсудили этот вопрос в прошлый раз.  
Неро ударил кулаком по столу.   
\- Нет, мы поговорим здесь и сейчас, - упрямо сказал он. – О том, где ты был, о том, что значило то, что было между нами и о том, какого черта ты сейчас ведешь себя так, будто этого не было.   
\- Слушай, малыш, - поморщился Данте. – Я не в настроении помогать тебе с саморазрушением.  
\- А в каком ты настроении, - у Неро стал повышаться голос. – Может, снова попользовать меня и забыть, что я существую?  
Данте скинул ноги со стола и поднялся, опершись на кулаки, зеркаля позу Неро.  
\- Ты меня мог бы и поблагодарить, - сказал он. – За то, что я не лезу в твою жизнь. Поверь, это совсем не то, чего бы ты хотел.   
\- Откуда ты вообще можешь знать, чего бы я хотел, - огрызнулся Неро.   
\- Да у тебя обычно на лице написано.  
У Неро загорелись кончики ушей – то ли от стыда, то ли от злости.   
В этот раз он был уверен, что сам потянулся первым, просто подался вперед на основании секундного импульса, подобрался слишком близко. Данте нахмурил брови, колеблясь буквально мгновение, но ответил на движение, взял его за подбородок и повернул голову удобнее.   
У Неро сбилось дыхание, за какую-то долю секунды он забрался на стол, спустив ноги по другую сторону, и вплел пальцы в чужие волосы.  
\- Не нужно, - Данте отстранил его от себя мягко – Неро и не подозревал, что он может быть таким аккуратным.   
Его будто окатили холодной водой. Обида встала острым комом поперек горла.   
\- Что не так?  
\- Тебе это не нужно.   
\- Откуда ты можешь знать, что мне нужно? – огрызнулся Неро.   
\- Потому что я не могу тебе этого дать.   
Такого ответа Неро не ожидал. Все еще непонимающе глядя на нависшего над ним Данте, он упрямо переспросил:   
\- Почему?   
\- Потому что все, что у меня здесь было, - Данте коснулся левой стороны груди. – Я уже отдал. Тебе не стоит тратить на меня время, малыш.   
В комнате тяжело повисло молчание. Неро почувствовал, как в голове у него стало гулко и пусто. Пальцы начало мелко потрясывать, так что он крепче сжал ладонь в волосах Данте, притягивая его лицо ближе к себе.  
\- Мне плевать, - сказал он.  
\- Ты сам в это…  
\- Мне. Плевать, - перебил он Данте. – Можешь оставить свои душевные переживания кому угодно, хоть Уризену. Ты знаешь, зачем я здесь.   
\- Мы оба знаем, что это не так.  
Неро не дал ему договорить – быстро выпутался из плаща, скинув его на пол, и потянул Данте на себя. Он так и не понял, что он почувствовал – ужас или облегчение – когда чужое тело ему ответило и рука Данте с нажимом прошлась от живота до ключиц, задирая нижнюю майку, и, не теряя времени, спустилась к ремню.   
Когда Данте уткнулся ему в шею, прикусив кожу, Неро закрыл глаза и попытался представить, что все как в прежние времена. Как пару лет назад, когда они сталкивались, разгоряченные схваткой, еще в подсыхающей демонской крови, еще регенерируя, даже не утруждаясь раздеваться.   
Ничего не выходило. Засасывающая любые эмоции и воспоминания черная пустота чуть ниже солнечного сплетения не оставляла ничего. Прикосновения рук оставались холодными следами.  
Почувствовав Данте внутри себя, Неро свистяще вдохнул и зажмурился еще крепче, ухватившись руками за чужую спину, будто утопающий.   
Хуже всего было то, что Данте был с ним осторожен. Он взял свой обычный темп, но придерживал одной рукой его бедра – слишком мягко, подложил вторую ладонь ему под затылок, оберегая от твердой столешницы – слишком бережно.   
Это последний раз, с пугающей ясностью вдруг понял он и открыл, наконец, глаза, поймав взгляд Данте.   
Ему столько надо было сказать. Но слова не шли, и он только держал зрительный контакт, чувствуя, как внутри будто развязывается узел.  
\- Я знаю, - успокаивающе сказал Данте, наклонившись к его уху.  
Неро тяжело выдохнул ему в шею.  
  
\-----  
  
\- Больше ничего не хочешь рассказать? – обманчиво спокойно переспросил Верджил.  
Данте пожал плечами:  
\- Ты и так всегда знал.


End file.
